whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Loa (Scion)
The Loa is the Pantheon of the gods of Africa and the Caribbean who appear in Scion. The youngest of the six major Pantheons, they nonetheless wield a potent amount of power in the war against the Titans. Their Overworld is known as Ville au Camp, which is surrounded and besieged by The Drowned Road, Greater Titan of Water. Their Underworld is known as Guinee, an island beneath the ocean's waves. History The Loa are only a few hundred years old; although they have their origins in ancient West African gods, their current incarnation serves quite a different purpose than what their ancestors were called upon for centuries ago. As they exist currently, combined with elements of Catholicism and other minor religions, the Loa are all essentially raised Scions, a change which they all remember vividly. As such most of them grant their own Scions a degree of respect and care, especially as they view their pantheon as incomplete; since they never know where their next godly peer is coming from, most view it as wise to both honor and watch their Scions and the Scions of their companions. Nature Of the Pantheons, the Loa are seen by many as the bon vivants of the gods, focused on the here-and-now rather than the future. The gods of Voodoo also believe small changes are the best and ultimately the most influential, and so focus on tweaking the natural order rather than making big, sweeping changes. They also believe the most strongly out of all the pantheons in harmony and prosperity; after all, what good is ruling a kingdom that lies in ruin? Relationships Other pantheons believe the Loa are far too short-sighted, but as the Loa currently have the most active worshipers of any of the six main pantheons, their influence in events cannot be ruled out. However, they are focused on unity and peace, and of the six main pantheons tend to spend the least amount of time and resources actively fighting the Titans, making them somewhat limited allies. Members *Baron Samedi: God of death, who finds it a never-ending party. *Damballa: Father of the Loa and the god of creativity and sexuality, he is extremely primal in action and appearance. *Erzulie: Goddess of love, she shows the three faces of lust, compassion, and loneliness. *Kalfu: God of darkness and twin of Legba, he manipulates both ambition and luridness within mortals. *Legba: God of light and twin of Kalfu, he guides and guards the pathways of those in his protection. *Ogoun: God of iron, he brings authority and power to those in battle. *Shango: God of thunder, he both helps and brings balance to humanity. Secondary Members *Baronne de la Croix: Goddess of death and former scion of Baron Samedi. *Agwe: God of the oceans. *La Sirene: Wife of Agwe, a merwoman. *Maman Brigitte: Wife of Baron Samedi. *Marie Ge-Rouge: Goddess of unrequited love and former scion of Erzulie. *Marinette: a Keeper of the World and vengeful daughter of Erzulie. *Linglessu: God of natural spaces. References * -94 Category:Scion pantheons